


Taming

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, Nonconathon Treat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: A pet must learn its place
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki, Katze/Iason Mink, Katze/Riki (Ai no Kusabi)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Taming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> I saw your prompt and it was so great I felt the need to write something for it. I'm sorry if it went to PWP for what you requested but I can't help myself. AnK universe hits so many of my kinks that pretty much any fanfic of mine set in there is pure porn. I hope you enjoy this dirty bit of fiction ^^

"It's you, the traitor himself," were the words Riki greeted him with. He was suspended on the thick chain attached to the high ceiling. His hands, cuffed at the wrists, were stretched above his head and his naked chest exposed. The shapely body strained in the bondage emphasizing the muscles. The chains spoke of the position of a slave but he held his chin up, stood straight and looked men in the eye.

 _He's not broken._.. The biggest fear when he went there at Iason's request was what he would see become of the infamous Riki the Dark. A docile pet? A broken man? Yet Riki miraculously looked still the same spirited mongrel Katze had once employed. He even made some plans concerning the boy as the slumdog turned out to be promising. Katze saw his talent and wits and would gladly imply these in the black market. But that was before Iason informed him of the entire plan. _I'm going to make Riki into a pet._

Now Riki was a pet indeed or rather in a position of a pet for he looked nothing like numb sex dolls exhibited in a pet auction. Katze being as he was robbed from parts responsible for sexual desires as a child and never really craving anyone physically could see how Riki would pick Iason's interest. He drew the Blondie's full attention at once. Katze could tell it wasn't intentional as Riki looked, to phrase it civilly, annoyed by the attracted focus. Katze saw his snarl as Iason calmly approached him. The Elite was composed like always and yet going to the chained man a bit too quickly.

"This is not how you should address my guests, pet."

Iason's hand caressed the side of Riki's face. The mongrel wrenched his head away as if burned by the gentle touch. Iason's retaliation was a hand snaking in the black hair, grasping the not long strands near the skull and directing Riki's head to its previous position, closer to himself.

"As you can see Riki still has some issues with accepting his new status. You will help me make him aware of his place in life as a pet. Undress him."

Iason stepped away making space for Katze. Even though the casually spoked order degraded him back to the status of furniture and Katze felt it keenly, there was no possibility to deny Iason's wishes.

"Fuck off," barked Riki, baring his teeth and taking a fight stance as much as the bonds allowed him to as Katze approached.

Katze chanced a quick glance at Iason but there was absolutely no sign from the Blondie that he was going to rein in that language so unsuiting to a pet. There was only cold demand directed at Katze.

No support from there then. He shouldn't have been surprised. Iason had always expected his subjects to deal with hard situations themselves and rarely made it any easier for them, sometimes even deliberately creating obstacles as a way of amusing himself.

Left to himself, Katze stepped closer to the mongrel he had come to respect and even like. Dodging the kick aimed at his knee, he grasped the leg that lunched towards him. It became partly a shield against next swings, partly leverage that allowed him to come closer to the trashing slumdog. His hands snaked around the slim hips to work at the button and the zipper. Katze pulled the fabrics down swiftly along with the underwear. No need to prolong that if Iason didn't make a specific demand on that and Riki was clearly aggravated to the point it was better to speed the process up to not taunt him further. In the moths of working for Katze Riki had been good at keeping his temper in check and being professional about his job. But then it was this temper to control after all and now Riki had no motivation to rend it in.

The slumdog couldn't do much however with legs trapped by trousers pooled at this ankles. Katze held his calf firmly and helped him out of the tangled layers. Suddenly the redhead was reminded of that time when Riki slumped against the wall beaten up by fellow black market dealers and even then not wanting any help sans maybe a cigarette.

It certainly took a heavy toll on him to be brought down into the position of a pet. Oh, the process was not complete yet. But Katze knew mongrel's fight was entirely in vain. Iason always won. And what for Riki was a matter of survival, of staying himself and preserving the sanity of his mind; for Blondie, it was mere entertainment.

Only standing up with the gathered clothes in his hands, moving back to his previous place and turning Katze saw what the fight was really about. At the base of Riki's cock there glinted a ring. Like a fine price of expensive jewellery it would be if one did not know the purpose of such an adornment on a pet. And in the retrospection, Katze could guess as there was nothing visible on Riki's frame when he was dressed and Katze knew a hint or two about Iason's tastes.

Now Riki's eyes shone with anger even as his cheeks burned in shame. Iason seemed pleased with himself showing off his prize as he walked to his pet once more. There was no kicking at Iason's approach - Riki must have learned the futility of that already.

Katze blending professionally into the surroundings near the wall and staring blankly ahead couldn't help noticing in the corner of his eye the terrible play of wills so close to him. Iason's power was formidable and he could snuff Riki off had he so wished yet he either was prolonging his amusement or aiming for something more subtle. Riki resisted surrendering with the whole of himself.

Iason's hand rode up Riki's stretched side, leaving goosebumps in its way. The dark-skinned chest heaved as the gloved fingers swiped up it, teasingly close to the left nipple - Riki's breath hitched then. It all spoke of days, perhaps weeks of training. It clearly wasn't the first time Iason crossed the unspoken borders between a master and a pet.

Riki's head tilted back as Iason's hand slid up his neck. Katze couldn't tell if Riki was actively trying to back away or was it Iason that forced the move. Either way, the skin contact never broke. Silk on skin to be more precise as Iason never put away his gloves. Was he disgusted by what Riki was even now? Even when he apparently wanted him too? In the course of the events later that night Katze decided it was yet another part of the play of ascertaining his complete dominance over the slumdog.

Gloved fingers ghosted over the lips. Pressed at the soft tissue. Katze's eyes were drawn to the dangerous dance. It was a terrible slip at etiquette but none of them paid him any attention. Black eyes glared into the icy blue as pea coal trying to melt an iceberg. And as the piece of ember must expire in the wide expanse of frost, Riki parted his lips allowing Iason to slid fingers inside. Against his dark complexion, the white of his teeth cut a clear line, reflecting artificial light in the room. The sharp bones grazed long fingers but not enough to tear the skin. Maybe enough to snag the fabric.

Iason bid his time, playing for a while, teasing like he tested if he could reach any corner. When he finally pulled off, Riki didn't have time to close his mouth and Iason was leaning in as if for a kiss. Katze blinked in shock and when he opened his eyes he saw Iason's mouth near Riki's ear shell and the mongrels head wrenched to the side so strongly the sinews in his neck were straining. Katze caught the vindictive curl of Iason's lips before the Blondie whispered:

"Are you certain it is wise to oppose me, pet?"

The voice sounded no different to how Iason usually spoke and yet Katze nearly shuddered at it.

"Fetch me the equipment from the other room. I trust you will know which."

It took Katze half a second too long to realize the words were for him and to get moving. He left Iason hunched over Riki's smaller form murmuring sweetly promises of punishment no doubt.

***

"Hoist him up."

Katze went to where the mechanism of the chain was.

Riki kept trashing as he was heaved up by the chains, left hanging without a purchase. He couldn't free himself of course from the metal. Iason pulled the device closer, placing it right under Riki and grabbing the mongrel by the hips. The pet was both immobilised further and secured against straining joints or hurting himself on the sharp metal edges of the cuffs.

"Fuck you!" Riki resorted to words now that he was bereft of physical possibility to fight, "fuck me yourself you sadistic impotent!"

"When I do, you will be grateful for any amount of preparation beforehand."

Katze nearly gaped at the use of _when_ not _if_. As if it was only a matter of time before his former master crosses the line. Or did he already?

"Lower him down. Slowly."

Iason took care that the mongrel would not twist off nor slid to the side without being impaled on the rounded tip of a cone. Katze could see Riki's dark chest heaving whether in pain or in fear of future pain. He didn't scream yet, biting his lips to stay silent.

"Stop for a moment."

Iason's hands moved back and down. He must have seized Riki's globes, one buttock in one palm spreading the hole with his thumbs.

"Lower."

Riki hissed as the toy slid smoothly in, its widening base spreading him constantly, the weight of his own body and gravitation bringing him down.

"Wait," Riki gasped. His body writhed. "No. Stop, I can't."

Katze didn't alter his activity as Iason stood silent, fingers ghosting over Riki's rear.

"Just kill me like a man and not some bitch in heat!"

Iason signaled for Katze to pause.

"It will not kill you," he said to Riki, embracing the mongrel, his hands snaking up the chest expanding and contracting as Riki gulped in the air.

The left hand grasped the nipple. On the other, a ring shone.

"No, not this."

The denial only provoked Iason to activate the connected jewellery. The adornment on Riki's soft cock buzzed, waking it to life. Riki jerked as if trying to escape the inescapable. Iason smirked at the whimper it wrought from him as the cone held the pet in place.

Fingers at the left nipple intensified their play.

"Iason, I can't come like that."

The use of his master's name casually like that was nigh a crime for a pet. But Iason, it seemed, did not care even for that violation of rules. He simply continued the dialogue between them. If it could be called a dialogue with what they discussed.

"I will make you."

Katze half expected him to jerk Riki off himself with how many rules of etiquette he breached that night already but Iason instead looked straight at him.

"Come here, take him in your mouth."

One more degrading order then.

Riki clearly didn't want to but it didn't matter as long as Iason pulled the strings.

Now suspended on the cone Riki didn't kick even as Katze leaned down to fulfil Iason's request. He only writhed to escape but he couldn't recoil much with his forced position. Katze worked mechanically. He sucked and bobbed his head. Riki tasted manly with the underlying tong of steel due to the ring.

"The longer you resist, the more you prolong that," he heard Iason tell Riki somewhere above. "It will not end until you come."

There was a change in Riki at that. His body went slacker and that was the only warning Katze had as Riki came in his mouth with a keening sound that could be tortured pleasure or blissful pain.

Riki remained limp as Katze moved back and Iason took his place.

"Lower it as far as the mechanism allows."

Riki wailed like a hurt animal when he fell down abruptly once the chain links were loosened so much they didn't secure him up any longer. Iason's hands at his slim hips were the only guard against gravitation now. Lube provided nearly no friction yet the cone's base was too wide to fit in.

"Don't let me go," desperate, Riki plead. He threw his arms around the Blondie's neck, clinging to him with a strength visible in how his toned muscles stood out in the biceps.

"A few minutes and already you are begging for me. Do you understand what you are now, pet? I control your pleasure... and your pain."

Iason pulled him down impossible inches further. Riki made a strangled voice and clung to Iason even tighter, burying his face in the luscious blond tresses.

"Please, no more. Please."

Iason raised him up, holding at the place where thighs met the buttocks. Then the Blondie loosened his support deliberately so that Riki sunk down again. Deaf to the please falling nigh incoherent from Riki now he continued the movements until the mongrel went completely silent (if not for his hitching breath) and clutched to him. From his place, Katze could clearly see how white uniform creased under the grasping fingers.

Finally, Iason took the pet off the cone. Due to the prolonged session, Riki's legs buckled under him once he was stood on the floor. He would have fallen if he didn't hang on Iason, supporting his weight on the Blondie with one hand threw around the taller's man shoulders.

"I hate you," Riki said, quietly yet bitingly even as he was propped flush against Iason's chest, his legs too wobbly to support him.

"Still have the energy to backtalk to me? Good as it's not the end."

Katze watched the exchange caught between awe and horror. That he didn't see Riki in such a state before wasn't a big thing. The pet's condition did not arouse him in the slightest. A man was relatively easy to bring down under too much duress. But Iason. It was the first time Katze saw him react so emotionally to something. He may seem cold and distant to Riki but Katze knew better.

Iason drew backwards and sat on the sofa, pulling the lax mongrel with him. He arranged the overexerted body so that Riki laid over his lap, his hips raised, pushed up by Iason's lap beneath.

"You sick freak. Who normal gets off on torture," Riki said and it was easy enough to grasp his meaning considering their positions.

"Let us see how you will address me in a few hours from now, shall we? Katze, pass me the gag. And dildos, several sizes."

In the meantime of Katze's bustling around Iason occupied himself with teasing his pet further. Katze noticed his fingers dipping between Riki's buttocks and moving back and forth with intent. It wasn't long before Riki gasped and tried to move away but Iason just placed his other hand at the small of his back, pressing him firmly against his own clothed erection. He continued the movement of his fingers now rotating his wrist as well.

"Fuck, lose the ring at least."

"Is that how a pet asks its master?"

Bringing the required things within Iason's reach Katze saw Riki bit his lips still fighting the hopeless fight of trying to resist. Katze longed to tell the younger colleague of how futile this was, of how he only made things harder on himself because Iason always won in the end. The only thing a human could do was to adjust to his whims.

But the unofficial black market main manager wasn't in a place of giving Riki any advice as he handed Iason a gag. But Riki has always been a keen observer and he could learn by an example what Katze could not tell him. During the evening, Riki saw how Katze filled Iason's orders to the letter, only the question was whether Riki wanted to follow his footsteps when now he saw the other side of him. Not the black market leader but Iason's faithful furniture.

"No. It will be more interesting without it." The Blondie looked at the toys displayed before him. He removed his fingers from Riki and Riki sagged in relief. It was a short-lasting respite as next moment Iason forced a long vibrator into him. He switched it on and held at the end, preventing the toy from sliding off.

"Stop it. Stop it, please."

In lieu of a response, Iason only rotated the toy causing Riki's words to dissolve into an incoherent moan. Katze saw how the mongrel's hips twitched trying to move but were held in place by Iason's unforgiving grip.

"You still tend to forget who holds the authority here. All you need to do is to give in to me."

To Iason's reasonably toned words Riki only shook his head. He resisted a long while yet, twisting in Iason's hold, before he forced himself to sag. Iason teased him some more pulling the vibrating dildo back and forth. Katze began to wonder if his master truly aimed for taming the mongrel as he claimed or was he simply deliberately provoking him, finding pleasure in breaking his will constantly.

Pulling the toy off Iason summoned Katze with a blasé gesture, not even looking at the redhead, eyes never leaving Riki's pliant body in his possession.

He exchanged the vibrator for a pear-shaped dildo and proceeded to insert it into his pet hole. For a while now Riki laid immobile, seeming exhausted or maybe simply resigned to Iason's play, but the moment the thick bulb was pressed between his buttocks, Riki's hips moved forward as if trying to evade the object.

"Stay still," Iason commanded coldly, while spreading Riki's cheeks with his free hand to be able to fit in the toy. The android worked meticulously as if solving a simple mechanical issue, impervious to human body limitations.

Slowly inch after inch it passed the resistance of muscles. Riki made a choked noise but didn't fight anymore.

Iason watched the toy intently as if fascinated by the reactions of a flesh body being pushed to its limits. He left the toy when only its narrow end stuck out and run his finger around the puffed reddened rim. Riki's breath hitched and his hole fluttered in response to that.

"Look how greedily you take it," Iason continued to trickle abuse to Riki's ear. The mongrel's face was reddened so much even Katze could see it. He wondered briefly if it was due to physical strain or was it shame.

Then, without warning, Iason forced the two of his fingers along the toy.

"Ah-!" Riki cried.

"I need to take it out. Unless you want to spend the night like that."

His calm voice did not match the cruelty of his actions. His thumb and forefinger must have slid at the lubed smooth surface of the dildo's base judging by the amount of time it took to grab the toy. Katze saw what Riki couldn't: Iason's hand stilling and tensing.

"Shiiit!" Riki uttered through gritted teeth as the dildo was being pulled at.

"Bear and it'll go easier on you," advised Iason.

The Blondie tugged in earnest. Riki gasped, choked on the air alone.

"Breathe" instructed Iason.

Riki's shuddering inhales and ragged exhales filled the silent room.

He whined when the widest part left him. Iason's clean from lube hand petted black sweated hair at the back of Riki's head. Katze was reminded of a master praising his dog for good behaviour.

"Katze."

He started but offered the tray wordlessly once more.

"No, no more," Riki begged.

"It's not over yet, pet."

"I can't take any more."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Throughout the words exchange, Iason's hand wandered through the set of erotic gadgets. It settled on an artificial cock that would be realistic if not so oversized.

"Fetch me some more lube."

Katze obeyed. He saw how Riki glanced over his shoulder to examine the new device. He saw how his face contorted and how he started to struggle in Iason's hold anew.

"You were doing so well. Why spoil it now?" Though Iason said it almost conversationally, Katze could hear the note of a threat in it. Riki must have sensed it too. He stilled, letting Iason do as he pleased.

He cried out and a full-body shudder run through him as Iason penetrated him in one swift movement. It wasn't a violent shove but the mongrel's body had a hard time adjusting to the toy's size. When the last twitches stilled Iason begun to fuck him in earnest in and out thrusting and withdrawing as if to recreate the real activity. Riki's harsh breathing was tuned up to the pace of Iason's hand. After several measured deep strokes, it begun to pick on speed just like a man on a top would do. Iason's other hand slid down Riki's back until it grasped his hip - hard.

Afterwards, Riki was so wrung out that he didn't even protest when Iason gathered him in his arms and lifted him up. Katze fought to maintain a neutral expression as he saw how the Blondie looked at the barely conscious mongrel. It was unsettling enough how deeply emotional side of Iason he had witnessed that evening. But what shook Katze the most was the glint of lust in Iason's eyes. Before, he had usually seen Iason cold, remote and impassive. The closest it got to passion was when the Blondie acted out a strict punishment. Yet tonight changed Katze's perception of his master irreversibly and he started to question what was happening between the Tanagura Elite and the slum mongrel.

***

  
Iason carried Riki all the way to the master's bedroom. As Katze was not dismissed, he trailed after them, making himself inconspicuous.

The Blondie laid Riki down on a spacious bed. The soft mattress dipped under the languid body. Dark skin contrasted with the light gold of the linens. Riki stirred and looked around with wild eyes.

Iason took off his outer jacket. Katze saw how Riki's one visible pupil widened in alarm at that.

"What are you doing?" the black-haired mongrel sounded apprehensive.

"What do you think I'm doing?" countered Iason.

"You can't."

"I can do everything I please. And you have no right to refuse me."

Riki's scared eyes surveyed the room once more like a cornered animal looking for an escape. The black orbs paused on Katze's silent figure near the door. The redhead half-expected that the mongrel will resort to pleading him for help. But either Katze's impassive mien or more probably Riki's pride still stung by the set up to Iason made Riki's words different.

"Make him leave."

"Why do you still cling to the unnecessary sense of modesty?" Iason sighed as he grabbed Riki's chin to look into his eyes. He was in his trousers only now. His wide chest obscured Riki to Katze's gaze completely. "Katze, you may leave," the Blondie said without turning to him.

Katze obeyed, nearly sagging in relief. He felt wrought out by what he had witnessed already between the two and he didn't need to take it another step further. He stopped just behind the doors for a moment to gather his wits and calm himself enough so the bystanders wouldn't notice anything particular about him.

"Not tonight, I'm so sore after all that." Katze heard Riki's renewed protests.

"All that was just a lesson to teach you it is better to subdue. Have you learned nothing?"

Riki did not answer to that, at least not in words.

"I'll be gentle," Iason spoke up yet.

Arrested to a spot by some morbid curiosity, Katze lingered to hear the sequence of sounds from the other room.

The protest of a bed under the double weight. The response of the mattress' springs pressed by the android's hands and knees. Hoarse breathing, one more desperate objection that morphed into a whine.

Bed creaked.

"Ah agh aah," Riki's wail rose higher and higher.

Katze hastened away from the bedroom door. He pulled out his cigarettes even before leaving the penthouse. He would light it up as soon as he walked out the door, he needed to calm himself after the disturbing spectacle and Iason's apartment was no place for that. The show still went on in the master's bedroom as Riki's moans testified to but thankfully Katze's role in it has ended. He missed his inner pocket and the carton box fell to the floor. He picked it up.

The faint cries still reached him at the distance.

He hesitated only a little bit longer before leaving the packet, freshly opened, nearly full, on a shoe holder in the hall. It was a small gesture but one he could allow himself perhaps harmlessly. And Riki will need it much more than him.


End file.
